


Hermanos de Caza

by Sombrero_Volador



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrero_Volador/pseuds/Sombrero_Volador
Summary: Habían sido cazadores por años, pero ironía es que ellos mismo eran objetivo de alguien que sigue esperando para poder degustar sus presas más ansiadas. Un estado famélico que se llevaba enriqueciendo y creciendo por cientos de años. Han sido demasiados siglos esperando.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia) unilateral, England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Pisadas en la nieve

Mientras las respiraciones aumentaban por la nieve, ambos objetivos no dejaban de moverse.

Parar ahora, no era opción.

No cuando la nieve dificultaba moverse y hacia ruido al correr; y para peor desgracia ,junto con la sangre, creaba un rastro.

— ¡Deprisa Oso Segundo, nos alcanzará! — gritaba una voz infantil en el bosque que estaba cubierto de nieve. — ¡Más deprisa!

— ¡No puedo ir más deprisa, me duele, me duele mucho! — se lamentaba el oso ante de tropezar con una raíz de un árbol que a se asomaba entre la nieve.

El tropiezo derribó al oso, que siguió desangrándose, y al niño, que por suerte no fue aplastado y cayó al lado de su lomo.

— ¡Oso Segundo! ¡Oso Segundo, levántate! — dijo mientras con sus manos intentaba levantar al oso.

— Vete. — le respondió entre jadeos y gemidos por el dolor. — Vete, esta cerca... Huye, por favor.

Le pidió el pobre animal que ya tenía una herida en el lomo y en una de sus patas traseras.

— ¡Jamas! ¡No te voy a dejar aquí! — gritó lleno de lágrimas.

— ¡No seas tonto y vete! ¡Si te ve, te matara! — le ordenó el oso que se desangraba.

— ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No quiero! — le respondió entre gritos. — ¡No me quiero volver a quedar solo! — le dijo llorando mientras intentaba mover a empujones al oso.

— ¡Vete, Vinland! ¡Vete, es una orden! — le replicó el oso al ya sentir al cazador cerca.

— ¡Me da igual! — le respondió entre gritos. — ¡No voy a dejarte con ese hombre!

El oso le gritaba que se fuera, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras el niño intentaba moverlo a empujones pero no podía. Hacia tiempo que perdió su increíble fuerza.

— ¡Al fin, os tengo! — gritó el hombre mientras salía de entre los matorrales, pero todavía a bastante distancia de ellos.

— Ya no vais a escapar. — se burló entre carcajadas mientras avanzaba hacia ambos— Prepárate para ser mi cena. — señalo al oso moribundo. — Y tú. — señalo al niño. — Prepárate para morir, me has causado demasiados problemas. — dijo con una risa maníaca.

El cazador se iba acercando mientras el anteriormente llamado Vinland intentaba seguir empujando al oso con un resultados nulos.

El cazador se acercó lentamente, observando el terror en los ojos de ambos y riéndose para sus adentros.

¿Creían que acaso lograrían escapar? ¡En sus sueños quizás!

¡Era el mejor cazador de su tribu! ¡No había presa que no pudiese capturar!

— Prepárate para dormir bien. — dijo mientras balanceaba bien su palo y lo dirigía con fuerza hacia la cabeza del niño.

— ¡Nooo! — gritó mientras se despertaba entre sudor y jadeos.

Una vez despierto, observó a su alrededor que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Arthur, en Londres.

Un elegante pero tradicional cuarto con su cama, lampara, cómoda, escritorio, armario, reloj y espejo. No era necesario nada más.

— Fue una pesadilla. — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se calmaba abrazándose.

— ¿Que? — preguntó una vocecita que descansaba tranquilamente al pie de su cama.

— Ah, nada. Tranquilo, Kumarie. — le dijo con una voz suave a su oso acompañante, nuevamente confundiendo su nombre.

— Esta bien, pero no grites en la mañana. Perturbas mi sueño. — se quejó el animal.

— Jajaja, lo siento. — le dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Vuelve a dormir, todavía queda una hora para el desayuno. — le dijo observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

— Esta bien. — dijo mientras bostezaba y se volvía a acomodar mientras Matthew se acercaba a acariciarlo.— ¿Es él otra vez, verdad? — le preguntó mientras alzaba la cabeza y lamia su nariz. — Si es así, no tienes porque ocultarmelo. Es bastante estúpido hacerlo a estas alturas. Demasiado tonto, propio de ti.

— Oye, no tienes porque ser tan ofensivo. — le dijo algo molesto por las palabras del oso. — Es solo que, quisiera poder ayudarlo algún día.

— Sabes que eso no es posible y de serlo, sería algo complicado. — le aseguró el oso blanco.

— Desearía que no fuera así. — le dijo al oso mientras rascaba la oreja peluda de éste mismo.

— A mi también, me caía muy bien ese niño. — le dijo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias y bostezaba. — Sigue rascando seas quien seas.

— Soy Canadá, Kumatolu. — le recriminó el joven. — No entiendo como olvidas mi nombre.

— Has cambiado tu nombre por siglos, es difícil seguirte la pista. — le respondió el oso. — Y a diferencia de ti, yo nunca cambie mi nombre y, aún así, no lo recuerdas.

— Lo que tu digas, Oso Segundo. — le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le seguía acariciando la oreja lo que provoca que Kumajiro le de un pequeño gruñido de molestia. — ¿crees que Arthur tendrá la poción de invisibilidad lista?

— Espero que sí, aunque sigo pensando que sería mejor ir con Francis.

— Francis hace siglos que no hace pociones y practica la magia, ya no es tan hábil. — se río el joven.

— Que lastima. — respondió el oso mientras se acomodaba más en la cama.

Tras un rato, tanto Matthew como el oso se volvieron a dormir, porque claro, era muy temprano.

Aunque a Matthew todavía le costó dormir, el rostro y la voz del sujeto todavía seguían vivos pero distorsionados en sus recuerdos.

Cuanto daría por volver a ver la sonrisa de ese niño que conoció hace tanto tiempo y no la horripilante que ahora carga en el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> En este fanfics me apegue a unas vieja leyendas canadienses y a una teoría algo común en Hetalia que asegura que Canadá es Vinland.
> 
> En esta versión tal vez los personajes salgan un poco Oc.


	2. Mañanas comunes

Tras pasar una hora, el teléfono se prendió y de él empezó a sonar una melodía que aunque hermosa, estaba en muy alto volumen.

Tan alto era el volumen que tras unos segundos, la figura, que descansaba plácidamente en la cama, se levantó de su sueño.

—Hmm, ¿ya es hora? Supongo que sí. — dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba para luego apagar la alarma y prender la pequeña lampara.

Tras ello, el joven se inclino hacia la criatura que descansaba en sus pies y empezó a moverla suavemente.

—Kumasakaroubou, despierta.— le dijo mientras tiraba suavemente de una de las orejas del animal.— Hay que hacer el desayuno.

El oso en respuesta se revolcó un poco en las mantas mientras buscaba nuevamente una posición cómoda para dormir. A lo que Matthew siguió tirando de su pata y moviéndolo intentando despertarlo.

—Mmm, callate y dejame dormir. — se quejo ante la insistencia del muchacho al igual que le daba un pequeño gruñido al ver que no paraba de molestarlo.

— Venga, Kumajiro, hay que hacer el desayuno. Levantate.— le pidió mientras le seguía tirando levemente la pata.

— No quiero.— respondió mientras alzaba la cabeza en dirección al muchacho.— Y de todas formas, ¿por que tenemos que hacer nosotros el desayuno? — le preguntó mientras se ponía a la defensiva levantándose en sus cuatro patas al ver que el otro no cesaba en sus toques. — Es casa de Arthur, que lo haga él.

— Lo hacemos porque Arthur nos esta ayudando mucho con tú ya sabes que.— le recordó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía unas pantuflas de color gris. — Además de que ayer no durmió mucho y estará muy cansado. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ayudarnos y dejarnos quedar en su casa.

— Sigo sin entender porque no simplemente nos quedamos en un hotel.— se enojó mientras se volvía a acostar sobre las mantas.

— Porque así nos podemos contactar mejor y asegurarnos que el hechizo salga correctamente. — le dijo con una voz tranquila mientras se dirigía al armario para posteriormente abrirlo.

— Sigo sin entender porque no vamos con Francis. — se seguía quejando el oso.— Sus hechizos eran mejores.

— Ya te he dicho que Francis dejo de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo. — le volvió a decir nuevamente.— Ya no es tan bueno como antes y no puede hacer esos hechizos. — explicaba mientras elegía el conjunto para aquel día.

— Bueno, yo creo que si lo volviera a intentar, le saldría bien. — explicó mientras se acomodaba en las mantas usando sus patas.

— Si no quieres hacer el desayuno solo dilo. — le dijo mientras tomaba los jeans azul oscuro así como una camisa al estilo leñador de color rojo. — Me encargare yo mismo, tu duerme.

—Oye, ese plan si me gusta.— dijo para luego acostar su cabeza en las mantas, cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir nuevamente.

— ¿En serio? — se preguntó a sí mismo mientras observaba la reacción de su compañero.— Pensaba que dirías que me ayudarías.— se quejó.— Eres un vago.

— Vistete rápido y haz el desayuno pronto, el viejo cejon se despertará pronto. — le recordó el oso aún con los ojos cerrados y acostado en la cama.

— Gracias por los ánimos, Kumakirie. — le dijo para luego empezar a quitarse el pijama y empezar a vestirse.

Una vez vestido con la ropa seleccionada se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero del armario y se observó un rato.

— Nada mal.— comentó de si mismo.— Debería usar este look más a menudo. — dijo para luego salir de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Oso Segundo ahora llamado Kuma no se qué.

Antes de abandonar por completo la habitación, asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

— Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien, Oso Segundo. — dijo en voz baja pero que sin embargo el oso escuchó claramente.

— ¡Es Kumajirou! — se levantó el oso inmediato y empezó a gruñirle mientras se ponía en una postura defensiva en la cama.

— Ambos significan lo mismo. Adiós, Oso Segundo. — le dijo con una sonrisa burlona para luego abandonar deprisa la habitación.

— ¡Vago! ¡Solo tienes que aprenderte un nombre! ¡Yo tuve que aprenderme muchos! — se quejó aún sabiendo que Matthew ya abandonó la habitación.

El joven bajó a la planta baja riendo y antes de ir a la cocina, se dirigió al baño donde se cepillo el cabello para luego lavarse la cara y las manos.

Una vez plenamente despierto, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó con el desayuno

— Bueno, lo primero será hacer los huevos revueltos y luego iré con la panceta y los champiñones, y por último el té de Ear Grey, su favorito.— se dijo para luego mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared izquierda de la cocina. — Bien, son las seis y cuarenta. Manos a la obra. 

Mientras hacía los huevos revueltos, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Se que pueda sonar extraño pero cuando hago estas cosas para él me da una gran felicidad.- decía con una voz suave para sí mismo. - Me trae recuerdos de cuando era muy joven, de cuando solo eramos los tres juntos viviendo en una linda casa en Londres. - dijo imaginándose el momento sin dejar de hacer su labor. -Cuando vivíamos Oso Segundo, Arthur y yo. -se dijo mientras la sonrisa se agrandaba más en su rostro. - Por muy egoísta que suene, me trae mucha nostalgia y me hace feliz.

Mientras eso sucedía, una figura se movía poco a poco entre las mantas.

Y de ella surgió una mano que empezó a palpar la cómoda, que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, en busca de su despertador.

La figura alzó la cabeza y acercó el despertador a su rostro. Con una cara adormilada observó la hora que marcaban las agujas.

—¿Las siete y treinta y cinco?— se dijo entre bostezos.— Hmm, tal vez hoy me levante mas tarde. Que sueño.— dijo mientras dejaba el despertador en su sitio y volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.— Dios, esa poción me tomo hasta las una de la mañana. Espero que salga bien.— dijo con una voz muy cansada mientras iba cerrando sus ojos.

El hombre de cabello rubio y despeinado ya habia cerrado sus ojos y apoyado su cabeza en la blanda almohada cuando recordó algo importante.

— ¡He olvidado hacer el desayuno! — gritó levantandose rápidamente de la cama. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me desperté tarde! — gritaba mientras se ponía unas pantuflas con diseño de la bandera de su país.

Una vez con las pantuflas en los pies salió corriendo en pijama de la habitación.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Seguro deben de estar muertos de hambre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna sugerencia pues la caja de comentarios esta abierta.
> 
> Eso es todo y hasta la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> En este fanfic me apegue a unas vieja leyendas canadienses y a una teoría algo común en Hetalia que asegura que Canadá es Vinland, una teoria algo incorrecta pero bastante popular y que decidí moldear a mi forma.
> 
> Aviso: En esta versión tal vez los personajes salgan un poco Oc.
> 
> Si hay algun error, haganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo. 
> 
> Atentamente, Sombrero Volador.


End file.
